


why are fashion designers like this???? - kim hwiyoung

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [17]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (I hope?), Crack, M/M, absolute crack, but delightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Prompt: Helicopter Hair
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Series: June Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	why are fashion designers like this???? - kim hwiyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Helicopter Hair
> 
> reading through this was an amazing experience,, thank you (may)molly, from (august)molly x

“Who the hell had this idea? I swear I hate fashion designers sometimes…” 

“It was Kim Rowoon. That new designer who everyone is talking about, he asked that you model it specifically. What is it that you don’t like?” Jaeyoon asked, looking at Hwiyoung through the mirror as he touched up his hair. 

“Hmm, I wonder what I hate, Jaeyoon. Maybe it’s the fact that I have  _ helicopter hair _ .” He spat the words at the mirror, thoroughly displeased and making sure Jaeyoon knew just how much. “My precious hair will be ruined…” Hwiyoung sniffed. He’s going to be the joke of the Paris Fashion Week. 

A new voice joined in the conversation, sounding amused. 

“I can pay the treatment costs if it is… but I designed it so it wouldn’t damage your hair. I hope it holds up.” 

Kim Rowoon stood at the entrance of the dressing room, looking as dashing as ever in a grey suit that hugged him deliciously. 

Jaeyoon stood away from Hwiyoung when they noticed the designer. 

Hwiyoung decided he should test if he could stand in the outfit with the hair, to use this moment as a chance. He was ready for the catwalk aside from some adjustments to his outfit that Rowoon would be handling. 

“Hello, Mr Kim Rowoon. I see you’ve finally appeared to see your torture victim,” said Hwiyoung, not an ounce of venom in his voice.

If it were any other designer, they would have been offended, but Hwiyoung and Rowoon go way back. They were exes, but thankfully they were still on good terms. 

“I always knew you were the vindictive type, Rowoon, but I'm not going to give you the joy of seeing me trip on the catwalk today, sir!” Hwiyoung continued as he gracefully walked towards Rowoon, his hair spinning dangerously like two helicopter blades. Hopefully, Hwiyoung wouldn’t fly up into the lights. He did always love to make a show though...

Rowoon laughed and said, “No one is as graceful as you, Hwi.” He whistled as Hwiyoung twirled. “Man... you look gorgeous.” 

Hwiyoung agreed. Aside from the helicopter hair, his smokey eyeshadow, dark red lip and charcoal suit really showed off his best  _ ass _ ets. The high heels were especially a nice touch. But the helicopter hair ruined the illusion that he was hot. Instead he looked like he was that girl out of the spy kids movies. 

“The hair represents how people with the confidence to not follow societal rules, feel more free and their self-esteem soars,” explained Rowoon. 

“That’s bullshit,-” Hwiyoung paused. “-but it’s you.” He smoothed down the sleeve of his coat. “I like it. And I guess this means I can smirk at the audience. Haven’t done that in a while…” 

Rowoon nodded enthusiastically. “They’ll love it.” 

Jaeyoon had slipped the room earlier to give them privacy so now in the near-emptiness of the space, Rowoon spoke his mind while staring down at Hwi’s high heeled feet. 

“Hwi, I really miss you. I know it’s been a few years, and maybe you don't feel the same, but I still love you. And after a stupid amount of time, I realised I can’t  _ not _ have you in my life. Can we…” He took a small gulp of air, like a fish on land, before finishing. “try this again?” 

Hwiyoung had the urge to bite his lip but because of his make-up he instead spoke, “I… I thought you’d never ask, Rowoon. You were the dumbass who asked for a break which stretched on and on, so yeah… Let’s try this again.” 

Rowoon took a step forward to kiss Hwiyoung, but Hwi held him back with a hand and said, “Nuh-uh! I need to be on the catwalk soon and I cannot have you smudging my lippy.”


End file.
